Episode 2435 (25th December 2002)
Plot There are mixed emotions among the residents of Albert Square. Ian prepares for his big moment to end his marriage with Laura despite Mark trying to persuade him otherwise. The Slater sisters are chirpy as Little Mo makes for her big day, and she is delighted to be presented with wedding gifts. Sonia and Phil are devastated when the Doctor informs that Jamie hasn’t got long left, and if people want to visit, he advises they do so as soon as possible. Billy is nervous for the day ahead, but Little Mo seems to feel more excitement than anything else. Sonia still feels they shouldn’t tell Jamie he’s going to die, believing he won’t be able to cope with the news. Belinda can’t make the ceremony due to having an adverse reaction to an anti-ageing injection. Everyone close to Jamie begins to commence to their visits, and all fail to hold their emotions together, raising Jamie’s suspicions. Billy can’t go through with the wedding after visiting Jamie and discovering he’s going to die. He informs Little Mo through No.23's letterbox in front of a crowd of the Slaters leading to a riot amongst them. Little Mo goes out into the Square for some answers, and once learning the truth from Billy, she understands his reasons. However, Billy acknowledges that Jamie demanded he got married, and for all of his faults and misgivings in the past to Jamie, Billy decides to do the right thing finally and puts the wedding back on. Jamie overhears a conversation between Peggy and Sonia, discussing his critical condition, and Ian begins his confrontation with Laura after getting Peter and Lucy out of the way. Laura is adamant that Ian is the father of her baby, despite admitting that she did indeed sleep with somebody else. Ian is reluctant to listen to her excuses and pleading and throws an hysterical Laura out onto the street with nothing after stealing all of her owning’s and handing them over to Pauline. Billy informs Garry that he’s his new best man, and Pauline comforts Martin with some wise words in tow. Lastly alone, Jamie confronts Sonia and confesses to her that he knows he’s dying and Sonia’s bravery finally breaks. Cast Regular cast *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Phil - Steve McFadden *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Martin - James Alexandrou *Charlie - Derek Martin *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Mo - Laila Morse *Garry - Ricky Groves *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Jim - John Bardon *Mark - Todd Carty *Derek - Ian Lavender *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery *Peter - Joseph Shade Guest cast *Doctor - Christopher Ashley Locations *Albert Square *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen, hallway and bedroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom and kitchen *Bridge Street *15A Turpin Road - Living room *89 George Street - Living room and bedroom *Walford General Hospital - Jamie's ward and corridor Notes *This first episode of a two-part Christmas special was broadcast on a Wednesday at 6.20pm. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ian has a surprise for Laura which leaves her reeling. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,008,000 viewers (7th place). Noteworthy dialogue Laura Beale: "You can't throw me out it's Christmas day!" Ian Beale: "Christmas is cancelled." --- Pauline Fowler: "You should never forget that people love you. Take whatever strength you need from that, and if you do, you can face anything." Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes